vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Коммуникативные ожидания
Сеть ожиданий как клеточно-нейронная сеть По Р.К.Мертону, "сеть ожиданий" изображает социальный порядок, объединяющий людей и общество (с.7). "Сеть ожиданий, составляющая каждый социальный порядок, основывается на желательном поведении членов общества, соответствующих установленным и, возможно, постоянно меняющимся культурным образцам. \см. Норма\ Именно вследствие всеобщей ориентации поведения на основные культурные ценности, мы можем говорить о массе людей как об обществе". Н. Луман: Эволюционируют не группы людей, воплощающие свойственные именно для этой группы хapaктеристики. Эволюционируют системы коммуникации (квази-фенотипы), однако в основе этого процесса лежит эволюция их структур — ожиданий, складывающихся в программы, т.е. вербальных инструкций по выстраиванию коммуникаций, сконцентрированных в ее языковых кодах. Структуры коммуникации — это координирующие ее конструирование коммуникативные ожидания. Ожидания в этом смысле следует понимать как набор возможных значений слова или языкового выражения, т.е. своего рода весьма вероятные возможные миры, с которыми вынуждены считаться участники коммуникации, как только то или иное выражение будет произнесено. Генотип коммуникаций — это язык коммуникации. Это значит, что они связывают наибольшее число конкретных ситуаций в ожидаемые, т.е. обобщенные, и, следовательно, делают возможной калькуляцию будущего развития положения дел, а в конечном счете - обеспечивают подсоединение ожидаемых в будущем коммуникаций. Гипотеза: социокультурная самоорганизация (контингента) в интересах становления альянса (как аттрактора) возможна в режиме автоколебательного процесса. Внешняя среда, которую условно можно отделить от данного контингента некоторой семантической границей, представляет собой активную нелинейную среду, в которой возникают и распространяются упорядоченные волновые колебания, стремящиеся в результате синхронизации темпомиров к гармоничному мелодичному состоянию. Специфика явлений самоорганизации требует рассмотрения целостного поведения социокультурной системы с учетом нелинейности, характерной для локальных (парциальных) событий в виртуальных стратах, чем определяются дополнительные требования к методам исследования данного типа автоволн. За рамками социокультурных явлений считается единственно правильным, что В основе качественного исследования автоволновых процессов лежит изучение свойств решений систем нелинейных дифференциальных уравнений параболического типа, представляющих математическую модель автоволн. Возможность такого исследования основывается на выборе относительно малого количества основных степеней свободы, позволяющем упростить исходную математическую модель и исследовать её на предмет существования различных стационарных решений и переходов между ними. Такое исследование позволяет получить достаточно полную картину поведения упрощённой модели, однако возможно лишь для ограниченного набора частных случаев и основано на пока ещё не формализованных эмпирических подходах.Селихов, Антон Валентинович Исследование клеточно-нейронной модели двумерных автоволновых процессов. Автореф. к.ф-м.н., Новосибирск, 2000 Тот же автор утверждает, что для получения подтверждения существования явлений, «предсказанных» при качественном анализе, так и для поиска новых возможных типов поведения системы в широком диапазоне значений параметров и с учётом большего числа степеней свободы, единственно возможным при исследовании реальных систем является применение численных методов исследования. "Сложность распараллеливания существующих последовательных алгоритмов вычислительного моделирования, а также недостаточная развитость методов построения параллельного программного обеспечения для реализации существующих математических моделей на параллельных вычислительных системах до настоящего времени являются основными препятствиями на пути к их широкому применению в моделировании распределённых нелинейных процессов." Перспективным для моделирования сложных процессов считаются приемы «мелкозернистого параллелизма», позволяющие объединить преимущества дискретного клеточно-автоматного подхода с непрерывностью и нелинейным характером изменения состояния каждой клетки. Речь идет о клеточно-нейронной (нелинейной) модели распределённой нелинейной динамики, в основе которой лежит клеточная нейронная (нелинейная) сеть (КНС). Как и клеточный автомат, КНС представляется в виде дискретного однородного пространства клеток, расположенных в узлах прямоугольной, треугольной или гексагональной решётки и взаимодействующих с другими клетками внутри некоторой локальной окрестности. Однако, в отличие от клеточного автомата, связи между клетками КНС имеют вес, позволяющий определить «силу» влияния клеток друг на друга. Кроме того, состояние клетки КНС описывается непрерывной величиной и определяется как арифметическая, а не логическая функция состояний клеток окрестности, что является принципиальным отличием КНС от клеточного автомата. ....... thumb|Рис. 1 [[КНС-интерпретация проблемной ситуации (пример)]]Интересно выстроить аналогию между социальным проектированием (например, на ДрЖ, рис. 1) и моделированием решений дифференциальных уравнений с помощью КНС с настраиваемыми нелинейными связями 33. Последний даёт возможность строить структуру КНС на основе известного дифференциального уравнения или формировать структуру из простейшей путём усложнения, если вид исходного дифференциального уравнения не известен. Настройка весов связей КНС, определяемых полиномом, происходит в процессе «обучения» сети на основе некоторого количества известных решений для известных начальных условий. Такой подход даёт возможность использования некоторой стандартной процедуры для формирования необходимой КНС-модели на основе «обучения», т.е. без применения аналитических методов. Процедура «обучения» требует дополнительных затрат времени, программного и аппаратного обеспечения, что и происходит в конкретных проектно-игровых партиях с применением альянс-кульмана со свей его информационно-методической базой. thumb|Рис. 2 Узлы проблемной ситуации как компоненты процесса "[[реакция-диффузия"]]При этом использование КНС-модели, в которой каждая клетка ("узел" проблемной ситуации) описывается двумя уравнениями (двухслойной КНС), может дать подход к моделированию динамики семантического пространства как реакционно-диффузионного автоволнового процесса. Это требует решения задач выявления количественных соотношений между параметрами реальных автоволновых процессов ("измеренных" по результатам сыгранных партий и апробации проектных гипотез на АПП-полигонах)и параметрами их КНС-моделей с целью решения практических задач проектного прогнозирования жизнедеятельности АПП, например. Предлагается: на основе применения разработанных и теоретически обоснованных способов построения двухслойной КНС для моделирования автоволновых процессов базовых типов, создать и апробировать: * модель семантического пространства как клеточно-нейронной структуры двумерного автоволнового процесса; * детально исследовать динамические свойства "узла" как изолированной нейронной пары, образующей клетку КНС, и определить зависимости этих свойств от значений параметров узла и от "внешних воздействий" (смежных парциальных смыслов) на узел (рис.2); * формально описать и экспериментально исследовать области параметров "сети ожиданий" как двухслойной КНС, генерирующей автоволны базовых типов (синхронные автоколебания, бегущий импульс, бегущий фронт, спираль); * формально описать и экспериментально исследовать области начальных значений состояний узлов "сети ожиданий" как двухслойной КНС для формирования автоволн базовых типов; * экспериментально исследовать характеристики и свойства автоволн, генерируемых в "сети ожиданий" как двухслойной КНС, и сравнить эти свойства со свойствами автоволн в реальных системах (проектно-игровых партиях и на АПП-полигонах); * исследовать вычислительные свойства "сети ожиданий" как двухслойной КНС, провести анализ эффективности её применения для моделирования автоволновых процессов на крупноблочных параллельных вычислительных системах; * разработать (адаптировать к специфике социокультурного проектирования) программную реализацию клеточно-нейронной модели для последовательных вычислительных систем в квазипараллельном режиме и для параллельных вычислительных систем с передачей сообщений с целью экспериментального подтверждения полученных теоретических результатов и обеспечения возможности исследования характеристик генерируемых двумерных автоволновых процессов... Методы исследования основываются на теории футуродизайна, качественной теории динамических систем второго порядка и на широком использовании компьютерного моделирования и "полевых исследований". Достоверность полученных результатов обосновать на их теоретическом доказательстве и экспериментальной проверке с помощью компьютерного моделирования и на АПП-полигонах. Java-апплеты (примеры) Modeling the origin of interest groups In the applet, the network illustrates the pattern of interactions between the agents. Two agents can only communicate with each other if they are connected by a link. The node sizes represent the agents interest in the node with the blue halo. The lower right panel follows two agents over time, the nodes with blue and orange halos (they can be changed as described in the caption). The panel shows the network distance and the divergence between the priorities of the two agents. When two agents are close to each other in the network, their priorities are typically similar. The panel therefore demonstrates the popular saying: "Tell me who your friends are, and I will tell you who you are." The histogram on the right hand side illustrates the actual priorities of the agent with the blue halo (log scale). High value means high priority, and implies that the agent often would like to talk about or reconnect to the agent in question. The color of the bars represents the age of the information that the blue agent has about the agent in question. The age of the information measures the quality of information: High quality corresponds to new information (light green) and low quality corresponds to old information (dark green). The information is aging as it percolates from source to target and the agents will therefore new information about close neighbors and old information about remote agents. Примечания